Their First Encounter
by Kurai Atreides
Summary: The first encounter between the famous detective and one of his crews.


Challenge: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu  
Title: Their First Encounter  
Word Count: 1,286  
Spoilers: Possible spoiler for Page 40.  
Note: It's a response to the very old challenge at the deathnote100 Community.

_Quote of the challenge by Clara (tomato):_

"_The challenge for the coming week will be 'yoroshiku onegai shimasu!', which, translated, means 'I'm hoping that our relationship holds good things in the future'. Now, you may use the phrase in a drabble, the way it is commonly used in Japan (as a response to being introduced to someone, though this is usually abbreviated to 'yoroshiku', which is acceptable). Or you may use it in the literal translation, to get across an idea of general goodwill."_

It was one of his missions, of which number he had already lost track of, that led the man to the encounter of someone who would greatly influence his career later on. That job was a set-up and he was entrapped by the police. However, one lousy con artist, who he assumed had maintained presence outside jail by sheer luck, was instead turned in. That put him at alarming loss of words. A few days later, the man who had already entered his forties was contacted by the person he hadn't expected, not in this manner, at least.

"It's only natural that criminals and detectives will cross paths someday, but I had no idea mine would meet the famous L's."

It was evidently no one else but L who had concluded that case. Reached by the famous detective, he began to form some ideas about the puzzle that had possessed his thinking for a few days. There was no way L wouldn't know he was the one who should have been charged for those actions, which could only be deduced that something extraordinary was going on, and possibly much so behind the police's backs. L intentionally saved him; that he could figure. The question that wouldn't leave his mind in peace was why L would do that.

"Let alone my life was saved by him," he continued.

The penalty for the crime of deception was definitely not capital punishment. However, playing a con artist was the part of life he cherished most. Spending time in jail and losing the liberty, even temporarily, to continue this shadow career equaled losing life itself. Such thrill he could only feel through playing a dangerous game kept him lively.

But he got no words in return from a man in a dark cloak, whose face was concealed behind a large hat and its shadow. Instead the man took an object out of a black bag, alarming him for a moment there, and meticulously sat a laptop, one of the latest models, on a wood table nearby. After all proper settings which took merely a few minutes, he could see the alphabet 'L' displayed on the screen.

"Greetings, I am L."

The statement was spoken in English, one of British accent, he mentally noted. Even though he realized all of this arrangement was just a security factor, it didn't prevent him from getting amused. However, he disciplinarily refrained from giving out a playful remark that he never knew L was the type to play hide-and-seek. Jokes were useful in many occasions, but probably not this one. This was L in question. The interaction with L must meticulously be separated from pleasing those semi-brainless Mademoiselles and required even higher level of due care than that when he encountered above-average smartasses in general. L was one of the tops and so far not much had been learned about him. L entered and disappeared from the international scene as he pleased. It was critical to learn about the other side to proper extent before making judgment about what strategies and tactics should serve the purpose, which were still ambiguous to him anyway.

The chance of getting the answer was temptingly hanging before his very eyes, and he had never failed to satisfy his curiosity when he was sure it meant no harm.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, L. I suppose you already know my na…well, alias, and I don't think I need to introduce myself to you either?"

"Of course, Mr. Aiber. I've done a background check on you and already have all of necessary information."

"Great." Aiber grinned. "Let's get down to business, then. I'm certain you didn't cover my back for nothing."

"So you've figured it out." The voice did not hold even tint of surprise in it. "I expected no less from you."

"My profession requires that I'm proficient at making good guesses." The man shrugged casually. "That aside, mind if I ask why?"

"I want to use your service."

The light-color eyebrows quirked up. Of all possible scenarios his brain came up with, this was least expected. "L, of all people, wants me to render a service to him?" Swiftly getting over surprise, he really began to like where this was heading to, and it amused him even more. "But is it OK for a detective – one whom the police worldwide turned their heads to whenever their minds get boggling anyway – to use a criminal's service?"

"I'd rather think of you as a professional than a criminal. Besides, you don't hold malice behind your profession. You just do it for the sake of its challenging nature."

"You're a psychic or what?"

"Well, I think I can relate."

Was L implying he also pursued the detective career for challenges either? He thought he liked this L already.

"By the way, you'll certainly get the portion you deserve."

"Well, well, you don't have to. I owe you anyway."

"I want it to be a fair arrangement."

"If you insist." He shrugged casually and then crossed his arms, grinning. "I have a few more questions, if you don't mind"

L seemed to consider the request for a moment before answering, "And those would be? As long as it does not concern my identity, I think I should be able to satisfy your curiosity. It still depends, though, on what kind of questions they are…"

"All right. Why do you trust me?"

"Why?" The world's famous detective repeated the question, as if surprised. "It's shown in your records that you can keep confidentiality and have never betrayed your clients."

"Which doesn't mean I wouldn't, you know."

Teasing probably owned his soul, he was aware of that.

"I can't avoid this bet. It's my instinct that tells me I can use your service in the future. You have spectacular skills which shouldn't be wasted, and I need them."

L accepting that there was the risk involved, he did not see this coming. He indeed liked people who knew when and the proper way to take risks. If you could manage them marvelously, they would definitely pay you off, probably beyond expectation even.

"When I choose to sacrifice part of secrecy, I make sure the trade off is worth it. Your linguistic abilities, excellent degree of the ability to adapt to any circumstances and blend with any environment, and smart tongue…I could see how much they will aid my investigations." L out of the blue switched to Japanese.

Here he came,the man thought in amusement. So L knew about him so well.

"I suggest that you have nothing to lose."

"You read me. I'm considering this a very attractive offer, indeed." He replied in Japanese, for certain.

"One last question." He playfully drew up his index finger. "Why should I trust you? You didn't even show up yourself."

"It's already the risk on my part meeting you, even through my agent."

"I think I already know the answer." He chuckled lightly. "And it'd be quite a scene if they find out L is seeking help from criminals."

"I think you could say that."

And now he noted L's voice was among those which were difficult to pinpoint or detect emotions.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't come to me without any alternatives or backup plans to pacify that effected complication, if it ever arises."

"As I said, I expected no less from you."

"All right, I'm on." Aiber drew his right hand forward to have a virtual handshake with the shadowy figure concealed behind the laptop.

"I suppose only this would be appropriate, eh?" He grinned. "Yoroshiku, L."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Aiber-san."

They meant it and would hold their cards well. The bet had just begun.


End file.
